Amour éternel
by NightFury2101
Summary: Harold et Astrid sont de jours en jours de plus en plus proche. Quand tout semble aller pour le mieux, un évènement pourrai transformer leur vie, en véritable cauchemar.
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est ma première fic. ;)

Au début je ne voulais pas publier d'histoires, car je n'avais pas trop d'inspiration... Mais en n'en lisant j'ai eu quelques petites idées. Je rassure j'ai pas fais du tout du copier-coller avec les autres fanfictions XD . J'ai trouver mon premier sujet: Harold et Astrid.

Ouais, je les aime bien, ces deux là! Je les trouve... Attirant. Pas du sens... fin vous voyez. XD Non, du sens où on sent qu'il peut se passer vraiment quelque chose entre ces deux là. Je trouve qu'ils sont le bon sujet.

Ouais bon, je veux pas faire ma relou, mais des commentaires, il m'en faut pour que les chapitres suivants soient publier! XD Que ce soi nul, bizarre, ou meme si c'est parfait! lol, n'hésiter pas, ça pourrai m'aider. ;)

Sur ce, Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

_**Introduction : Sentiments**_

L'amour.

Avant, je n'y comprenais rien, vraiment rien. Je suppose que vous aussi. En tout cas, pour moi, c'était bizarre. Limite, les amoureux me faisait peur...

C'est vrai quoi. Quand on regarde un couple, la fille comme le garçon sont bizarre! Enfin, c'est mon impression...

Quand je les voyais, ils paraissaient... attirés l'un par l'autre. Vous me direz, c'est normal. Mais avant, j'avais peur de ces gens là, je les prenait pour des... débiles.

Petit, je me souviens avoir dit une fois " De toute façon, l'amour ça sert à rien du tout, ça nous apporte rien." En fait si.

Maintenant je comprends ses gens... car moi aussi je deviens comme ça.

Je deviens... amoureux.

En fait, je sais pas vraiment ce que je ressent. enfin si. Mais je n'arrive pas dire ou à expliquer pourquoi ou comment, ce que je ressent.

Je me demande si je fais pas une connerie... Je n'avais rien demander moi... je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais tomber en amour!

Pourtant c'est arriver. Et j'ai peur... peur de lui dire.

Il fallait pas s'attendre à ce que je lui dise du jour au lendemain. Ca va faire longtemps que je garde ça pour moi. Et je n'arrive pas à lui dire... lui dire que je l'aime tellement, qu'elle fait chavirer mon cœur... J'ai peur de sa réaction, de se qu'elle va penser, de se qu'elle va dire... j'ai peur que ça casse notre amitié.

On est assez proche, je lui demande souvent conseil quand j'ai besoin, et elle me dit pratiquement tout. En ce moment on traine pas mal de temps ensembles. Alors... je veux pas que tout ça cesse. Mais ça me fais mal... je suis mal à l'aise... je voudrai lui dire. Mais j'ose pas.

Quand je devais aider et sauver Krokmou, elle a été là pour moi. Et aujourd'hui, quand j'ai besoin de conseil, elle est là pour moi. Où quand je ne suis pas bien, elle est là pour moi, en tant qu'amie... Mais moi. Je n'ai jamais été vraiment là pour elle... Je voudrai lui montrer qu'elle peut compter sur moi si elle a des problèmes. Je voudrai me montrer en tant que VRAI ami... Ou plus.

Quand je la voit, mon cœur se met à battre très vite. Je sais que j'ai besoin d'elle. J'ai besoin de voir chaque jours, ses cheveux blonds, ses beaux yeux bleus, son sourire, ses manières. J'ai besoin d'entendre sa voix et son rire... Après, c'est comme un manque...

j'espèce que je ne suis pas fou... J'espère. Mais que voulez vous... Je l'aime.

* * *

L'amour.

Avant, pour moi, ça servait à rien. Ca menait nul part. Je trouvais ça complétement débile, l'amour. Je trouvais que ça rendait bête. En gros, ça me faisait peur...

Je voulais pas tomber amoureuse. Je voulais rester la guerrière, qui passe ses journées à s'entrainer... je voulais rester... moi même.

Pour moi, passer des heures à se câliner ou s'embrasser, c'était complétement débile. Ca ne méritait pas de faire partie de la vie.

Je suppose que je ne suis pas la seule fille a avoir dit au moins une fois dans sa vie "les garçons, ça sert à rien! " et bah... Croyez moi...on regrette vite.

Car je suis entrain de changer. je deviens... bizarre quand je suis avec lui.

Ne croyez pas que je suis amoureuse. Pas du tout! oui bon, il est mignon, inventif, intelligent, romantique: ça je le confirme, et sa maladresse me fais toujours bien rire... c'est quelqu'un de très attachant... Je suis bien avec lui.

Hé mince... je suis amoureuse... Non, non, non, quesque je suis entrain de faire? je ne peux faire être amoureuse de lui... Que va penser le village... et ma mère? oui bon ma mère on s'en fou un peu. C'est pas elle qui contrôle mes sentiments tout de même! J'en ai rien à faire, personnes ne m'empêchera de l'aimer.

J'aime bien l'entendre parler, se confier à moi. Ca montre qu'il a confiance en moi. Et j'aimerai qu'il sache que moi aussi j'ai confiance en lui et que je suis prête à faire n'importe quoi pour le rendre heureux... J'aime pas le voir mal...

Il faut que je lui dise... j'ai déjà essayer, mais j'ose pas. Où plutôt, j'y arrive pas. Ca reste là, dans mon cœur et dans ma gorge, et ça reste bloquer... ça veut pas sortir. J'y arrive pas. J'aimerai vraiment lui dire ce que je pense de lui, et lui dire... qu'il fait battre chaque battements de mon cœur...

Mais en ce moment, on reste pas mal ensembles et je veux pas que notre amitié s'arrête... Peut être qu'il ne ressent pas la même chose que moi. Mais moi, j'ai besoin de lui. Vraiment. J'ai besoin de sa présence, de sa chaleur. J'ai besoin de le voir rire et sourire...

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive... j'espère que je suis pas folle. Que voulez faire? Je l'aime, c'est tout.

* * *

Voilàààà! L'histoire commence vraiment la prochaine fois. ;) là c'était, l'intro.

Allez un petit com'? :))


	2. Chapitre I

Coucou ! Voici le début de l'histoire :) et Merci pour les reviews, ça ma fait très plaisir!

Bonne lecture à tous ! ;)

* * *

_**Amour éternel: Chapitre I**_

_Elle était là, avec moi, près de moi. Nous marchions en direction du lac main dans la main sans se soucier du temps. _

_Arriver sur place, on s'assied sur la rive et mit nos pieds dans l'eau. _

- _C'est froid… souffla-t-elle. _

- _Ouais, mais c'est plutôt agréable par ce beau temps. Souriais-je. Comme, c'est agréable d'être avec toi._

_Elle me regarda, s'approcha de mon oreille et chuchota « Je t'aime ». Je la regardai à mon tour, l'enlaça et m'approcha doucement…_

BOOM ! CRAC !

Je fus réveillé. Les yeux toujours clos, je sentais la maison bouger dans tous les sens et entendais les poutres craquer. Aucun doute, c'était Krokmou. Dégouter ! Purée c'était un trop beau rêve… et bien sûr, il fallait que mon dragon vienne tout gâcher !

- Krokmou, laisse-moi dormir… soufflais-je à moitié endormi.

Il poussa un cri. Ça, ça veut dire qu'il me lâchera pas et que je peux toujours essayer de me rendormir … Sacré Krokmou ! Il sait que je déteste ça. Etre réveiller comme ça.

J'ouvris les yeux et me redressa tout en soufflant. Je mis ma combinaison de vol et sorti dehors à moitié endormit.

- Salut Krokmou…

Il ronronna et descendit du toit de ma maison.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, on y va mon grand... Pas la peine de me bousculer.

Il me poussa en poussant de petits rugissements. Décidément, je n'avais pas le choix… Je l'enjambai et décollai dans le ciel.

De là-haut, je pouvais voir tout le village, c'était tellement beau, de bon matin. Il n'y avait presque personnes, il devait être trop tôt. A cette heure-ci, j'étais souvent seul.

Peut-être pas cette fois…

Je vis au loin, un dragon voler dans notre direction, un dragon vipère.

- Harold !

Cette voix… je la reconnu tout de suite. La voix d'_Astrid._

* * *

J'étais sortie de chez moi assez tôt pour voler avec Tempête. J'aime bien voir le soleil se lever, c'est tellement beau… j'en avais profité aussi pour m'entrainer à quelques prouesses aériennes, j'aimerai pouvoir battre une fois Harold, pour montrer que j'en suis capable. Mais… je pense que être meilleur qu'Harold… c'est quasiment impossible…

En plein vol, Je le vis, justement, saluer Stoik et Geulefort. Bon sang, j'étais contente de le voir ! Tellement contente que je volai déjà à toute vitesse dans sa direction. Mon cœur battait déjà à mille à l'heure. J'allai être avec lui. Toute seule avec lui.

* * *

Mon dieu… Quesque je pourrai lui dire ? Je ne vais tout de même lui dire que j'ai rêvé d'elle. Oh non… surtout pas, ça la gênerai trop… et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Alors là… j'étais en bug total…

- Salut ! commença-t-elle avec un grand sourire… elle avait l'air en forme.

- Salut Astrid…

Elle baissa le sourire.

- T'as pas l'air content de me voir.

- Hein ? Si si ! tu rigole ! Ça me fait très plaisir au contraire. Dis-je complétement paumé et ne sachant quoi dire.

- Bon bah j'ai une revanche à prendre. Oups. Pardon, ON a une revanche à prendre.

- Hein ?

- Non mais t'es paumé ou quoi ? rigola-t-elle. On fait la course jusqu'à l'arène ?

Décidément, même elle a vu que j'étais paumé. Quelle misère…

-Hé ho, Harold, tu te réveilles ? Décidément t'es carrément bourré.

- Hein ? ah oui, jusqu'à l'arène ? ouais, ok ! t'inquiète tu ne risques pas de la prendre ta revanche !

- Ah bah voilà, là, je te retrouve. Me dit-elle avec un sourire. Prêt?

- Ouais, prêt. lui souriais-je à mon tour.

- ok...

Elle s'envola à toute vitesse vers l'arène

- GO! Cria t-elle

- Hé! c'est de la triche!

Sacré Astrid! partir avant même d'avoir dit le signal, c'est bien tenté pour essayer de me battre. Mais ça ne suffit pas. A quelques mètres de l'arène, je la dépassai. C'était pas passer loin. Dès qu'ont furent posés au sol, elle et moi descendîmes de nos dragon.

- Bien joué, mais c'était de la chance! me lança t-elle

- Sa veut dire que j'ai toujours de la chance. Tu finira par y arriver! rigolais-je

- te fou pas de moi.

- je me fou pas de toi. souriais-je. Avec plus de chance, peut être que t'y arriveras!

Aie. Elle me frappa à l'épaule. Puis il eut un long silence. Je m'assied contre le mur de l'arène, ayant un peu mal à ma jambe. Astrid se mis à coter de moi.

- tu as mal? me demanda t-elle

- Non ça va. Mentais-je, je suis juste un peu fatigué.

- tu rigoles? on vient de se réveiller. me dit-elle un peu surprise

- ouais mais j'ai pas tellement bien dormi...

- tu fais des cauchemars?

- non pourquoi?

- Bah avec la bataille de la mort rouge... Je sais pas, ça ta pas terroriser au point que tu fasses des cauchemars?

- Non.

En plus c'est vrai. Je n'avais jamais fais de cauchemar à propose de la bataille.

- Arrête! Tu fais des rêves chelou alors? me redemanda t-elle

- Non. Redis-je

- Genre je sais pas... tu rêves d'extraterrestres, ou de ton père?

- Mais non!

Là, elle commençait à m'énerver avec ses questions. Et puis, je ne voyais pas le rapport entre mon père et un extraterrestre. Mais... je l'aime comme ça, toute curieuse. Mais là, elle va trop loin, elle va finir pas me faire cracher le morceau.

- Je sais pas moi... tu rêves bien de quelques choses... Ben, tu rêves de quelqu'un alors?

- ...

Et merde. Le piège.

- tu dis rien! tu rêves de quelqu'un. De qui? va y dis.

- ...

Dans cette situation, vaut mieux que je ne dise rien.

- Allez Harold! on est entre nous. dis le moi ! Tu rêves de Rustik? Rigola t-elle

Tant pis. Je craque. Façon, elle me lâchera pas. Autant cracher le morceau.

- Non... de toi.

Alors là. Je fus un peu surpris par sa réaction. Elle avait l'air, de ne pas y croire.

* * *

Après avoir fais la course. Harold c'était assit contre le mur. Il avait l'air d'avoir mal. Pourtant il m'avait dit qu'il était surtout fatigué.

A ce moment là, je me suis dis qu'il devait faire des cauchemars. Pourtant non. Là, il réveilla ma curiosité. Je commençai à lui demander de quoi il rêvait en particuliers. Mais à chaque fois, c'était: non, non, non. Là, je me suis dis que il se moquait de moi, qu'il voulait pas me le dire.

Et quand j'eut réfléchi à ma dernière question, il ne répondit rien.

Alors là. C'était sûr.

Je voulais trop savoir, de qui il rêvait. N'empêche sa m'aurait fait trop rire qu'il rêve de Kranedur ou de Rustik... Mais en fait c'était moi...

Quand il me le dit, j'ai cru que j'allai exploser de joie! ça me fais tellement plaisir d'être avec lui les journée, mais aussi d'être avec lui les nuits!

J'avais juste envie de le serrer dans mes bras, et de lui dire que je l'aime!

* * *

J'ai cru que j'allai mourir... mon cœur et ma tête allaient explosé. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'elle était en train de penser... de moi.

- Attend... tu rêves de moi? Je veux dire... vraiment? je suis dans tes rêves?

- Oui... dis-je complétement gêner.

Je la regardais. Elle rougissait. Au moins on était deux.

- Tu dois me prendre pour un taré...

- Non, non Harold, pas du tout... Au contraire... ça prouve, que... tu tient à moi...

On se regarda longuement avec le sourire. Longuement.

Mon dieu, je vais exploser. Elle va me rendre fou. j'ai l'impression d'être hypnotiser par cette fille. Et c'est bizarre. J'ai l'impression que plus on se regarde, plus on s'approche. Sauf que c'est pas mon impression. C'est vrai. Nos lèvres ne sont plus qu'a quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre... ça y est, on y était.

- HUM HUM!

etttttttttt merde.

On y était presque.

Et bien sûr, il n'y avait que Rustik pour faire ça! C'est pas vrai! c'était peut être ma seule chance, et il fallait que ce crétin viennent tout gâcher!

- Dîtes moi si je dérange... lança t-il

- euh... non... non... dis-je complétement déboussoler.

- Quesque tu veux? demanda Astrid

- Harold ton père veut te voir. Mais si tu veux je peux lui dire, que t'es occuper à faire autre chose... ricana t-il

Astrid le regarda avec un regard provocateur. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la sortie.

Avant, je me tournai une dernière fois vers elle, avec mon plus beau sourire.

- oui, bon, c'est bon... souffla Rustik

Je franchit la sortie et me dirigea chez moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à tout ça... La prochaine sera la bonne! Et personnes ne nous dérangera!

Je veux être auprès d'elle. Je veux pouvoir l'embrasser. Je veux vivre avec elle.

Eternellement.

* * *

Allezzzzz, des petits coms'? :)


	3. Chapitre II

Coucou! désoler pour ce petit retard... J'ai eu quelques empêchements.

Il y a quelques jours, pendant que je réfléchissais à ce 2e chapitre, j'ai eu une petite idée, je me suis dis: pourquoi pas faire en sorte que le rêve qu'a fait Harold se développe les nuits et qu'au final...

ouais bon je dis rien, je vous laisse découvrir ce 2 chapitre :)

Allez, bonne lecture! Et merci pour les reviews!

* * *

_**Amour éternel: Chapitre II**_

_Elle était là, avec moi, près de moi. Nous marchions en direction du lac main dans la main sans se soucier du temps. _

_Arriver sur place, on s'assied sur la rive et mit nos pieds dans l'eau. _

- _C'est froid… souffla-t-elle. _

- _Ouais, mais c'est plutôt agréable par ce beau temps. Souriais-je. Comme, c'est agréable d'être avec toi._

_Elle me regarda, s'approcha de mon oreille et chuchota « Je t'aime ». Je la regardai à mon tour, l'enlaçai et m'approchai doucement… de façon à pouvoir l'embrasser. Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et me rendit mon baiser. C'était de plus en plus intense, c'était tellement bien. Je l'allongeai__ sur le sol..._

- HAROLD!

BOOM!

Aie. ça fait mal.

- HAROLD, C'ETAIT QUOI CE BRUIT?

Il me fallu du temps avant de comprendre que c'était mon père qui parlait.

- rien... je me suis cogné... dis-je en me frottant la tête.

- Je dois y aller, dépêches-toi de descendre, Krokmou n'arrête pas de faire le fou, il est entrain de tout saccager!

- ouais, ouais je m'habille et je descends.

Mensonge, je me rallongeai sur mon lit et regardai le plafond. J'avais pas tellement envie d'aller voler maintenant... j'avais surtout envie de me rendormir et de rêver à nouveau...

D'ailleurs, ce rêve... c'est pas la première fois que je le fais.

Rooo aller, je vais pas me poser trop de questions, franchement, c'est qu'un rêve non? C'est qu'une simple coïncidence...

Mais quand même... rêver deux fois de suite de la même chose... de la même personne, c'est pas un peu bizarre?

Ouais, non c'est que moi... Faut dire que je suis encore un peu "secouer" par ce qui c'est passé hier. D'un côté, j'étais vraiment dégoûter... D'un autre, j'étais vraiment en colère après Rustik. Je sais, c'est n'importe quoi ce que je dis, mais sa m'a énervé qu'il intervienne comme ça... J'étais seulement à deux doigts d'embrasser Astrid...

* * *

J'étais dans mon lit. Ce matin, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'avais pas tellement envie d'aller voler... Je pensais trop à lui... Je ne cesse de repenser à hier.

On y était vraiment pas loin, et bien sûr il fallait que l'autre abruti arrive à ce moment là! Et bien entendu, après qu'Harold soi partit, il s'était vraiment pas gêner d'en rajouter:

- D'après ce que je vois, ça à l'air de bien aller entre Harold et toi, hein?

- Lâche moi.

Rien que là, il m'a énervé.

-roooo ça va, quoi. C'est pas la peine de le cacher. Avoue le, c'est tout, vous êtes en total "love" tous les deux!

Mais c'est pas possible, qu'il ferme sa gueule!

- Tu vois? tu dis rien! Non, franchement, t'aurais pu choisir mieux, quoi! Quand les autres sauront ça...

Je préférais ne rien dire, mon poing risquais de partir tout seul.

- Par contre la prochaine fois, prenez une chambre c'est plus discret! lança t-il

- ROOOO C'EST PAS VRAI! MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER OUI! TU COMMENCES VRAIMENT A ME CHAUFFER, JE TE JURE MON GARS, QUE SI J'APPRENDS QUE T'AS BALANCER TOUT CA AUX AUTRES, JE T'EGORGE! T'AS COMPRIS?

je m'étais peut-être un peu enflammer... j'avoue, mais il m'avais tellement énerver, je vous assure que j'étais à deux doigts de le frapper. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il avait remarqué... Juste après, il n'a rien dit, il a préféré s'en aller... Ouais, j'ai du y aller un peu fort quand même, faut dire que je criais ma hache à la main, je crois qu'il voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre sa tête.

Je fermai les yeux, et commençai à penser à Harold. Je nous imaginais, tous les deux, nous embrasser... Bon dieu, qu'es que je regrettais!

Je me demande... si ça serai une bonne idée de lui reparler de tout ça... Après tout qu'es que je pouvais perdre? Ouais, c'est décidé.

* * *

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander... ce qu'elle pense, elle, de tout ça, peut être qu'elle s'en fou... Ou peut être qu'elle est déçue, ou même qu'elle en est triste... Je devrais aller lui parler, je ne voudrai pas l'ignorer comme ça... De toute façon c'est gênant pour nous deux, on est dans la même situation et puis qu'es que je pouvais perdre?

Je me redressai, puis m'habillai en vitesse avant de rejoindre Krokmou en bas de l'escalier. J'ouvris la porte, grimpai sur son dos et m'envolai dans le ciel toujours aussi rayonnant.

Je volais à travers les nuages, au dessus de Beurk, et je cherchai désespérément Astrid... Mais j'avais beau la cherché, je ne la trouvais pas.

Je décidai d'aller dans le village, j'aurai peut être plus de chance de la trouver à pied. Je me posai au milieu de la place, et descendit de Krokmou. Il me poussa dans le dos, ayant trouvé le vol un peu trop court. Il me regardait avec ses grands yeux... ses yeux qui vous font pitiés...

Je pris sa tête entre mes mains, et la caressa.

- Désoler, mon grand, je dois trouver et parler à Astrid... C'est important pour moi. Tu comprends? Je dois tout lui dire...

Après lui avoir fais un câlin, je me dirigeai vers la grande salle. Peut être qu'elle se trouvait là-bas... Je montai le grand escalier, suivis de Krokmou, et ouvrit la grande porte.

Je vis au loin, à une table, Kognedur, Kranedur et les autres, mais pas Astrid. Je m'approchai d'eux, un peu hésitant.

- salut les gars... dis-je

- Tient, Harold! ça fait un baille! s'exclama Kognedur

- ouais...

- Pourquoi tu restes planté là? Assis toi. me proposa Varek

- Euh... Non désoler, en fait, je cherche Astrid, vous l'auriez pas vu?

Rustik me lança un regard suivit d'un petit sourire. J'espère qu'il n'a rien dit aux autres...

- Si, elle vient de passer il y a quelques minutes... elle te cherchait aussi. affirma Kranedur

- Pourquoi d'ailleurs? demanda Varek

- euh...

Mince, je voudrai pas leur dire la vérité...

- Bah ouais, Harold, va y, dit leurs pourquoi? lança Rustik, avec un grand sourire

Alors, lui, il commençait vraiment à m'énerver avec ses sourires, là!

- Laissez tomber... c'est compliqué.

Mais qu'es que je dis? J'aurai pu trouver mieux... ils vont avoir des doutes.

- Comment ça c'est compliqué? Dis moi Harold, il se passe des trucs entre vous deux? Demanda Kognedur

- Quoi? mais non... qu'es que tu racontes? pas du tout!

- Laisse tomber, Harold c'est pas le style d'Astrid. Lança Kranedur

- Mouais... souriait Rustik

Alors là, je préférais me taire. Autant ne plus rien dire et partir chercher Astrid, avant que je dise une connerie. Je sortit dehors, descendit l'escalier, toujours suivis de Krokmou. Je décidai d'aller demander à Geulefort. Peut être qu'il savait. Je me dirigea, donc, vers la forge.

Arriver là-bas, c'est lui qui engagea le premier la conversation.

-Tient, salut Harold. Qu'es qui t'amène?

-Salut Geulefort, je cherche Astrid, tu l'aurai pas vu?

-Non, désoler, je...

- Harold!

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. J'entendit une voix m'appeler. Cette voix, c'était celle d'Astrid. Elle courait dans notre direction. Elle s'arrêta devant moi, avec un grand sourire.

* * *

j'étais sortis de chez moi et me dirigeai déjà vers l'arène, l'endroit où Harold passe la plupart de son temps. Mais il n'y avait personnes. Je me dirigeai donc, vers la grande salle, espérant pouvoir le trouver... Je montai les escaliers en courant et ouvrit la porte. Je ne vis que Varek, Kranedur et les autres... je m'avançais vers eux.

- Salut les gars, vous auriez pas vu Harold?

- Non. ça va faire des jours qu'on la pas vu. affirma Varek

Rustik me regardai avec un sourire, qui me donna une vague envie de le frapper.

- Ouais... D'ailleurs pourquoi tu le cherches? demanda Kranedur

- Pour quelque chose! lançai-je sèchement

Quel bande de curieux! Oui bon ok, c'est vrai, je m'enflamme un peu vite, mais quand même... ça ne les regarde pas. Je me retournai et me dirigeai vers la sortie.

Je sortis dehors et continuai à le chercher désespérément... A croire qu'il avais disparu. J'avais cherché partout: l'arène, la grande salle, l'armurerie, la réserve, même chez lui... Ah non! J'avais oublier un endroit: la forge!

Je courrai, en direction de mon seul espoir...

De loin, j'étais pas sûr mais plus je m'approchais, plus j'étais sûr, que c'étais lui. Et quand je fut sûr, je ne pus m'empêcher de crier:

- Harold!

Mon dieu, j'avais tellement de chose à lui dire...

* * *

Elle était essoufflée, et semblait heureuse de me voir. Si elle savait... comme moi aussi, je suis tellement heureux de la voir. J'avais qu'une envie, c'est de la serrer dans mes bras...

- Je dois te parler... me souffla t-elle

Je lui souriais, la pris par la main et l'emmenais loin... pour qu'on puisse parler. Seuls. Mon cœur battait tellement vite... j'avais l'impression, qu'il allait explosé.

- Moi aussi, je dois te parler... lui dis-je, à propos d'hier...

- c'est de ça, que je voulais parler, justement...

Elle baissa la tête.

- Depuis hier j'arrête pas d'y repenser... me souffla t-elle.

- Tu n'es pas la seule.

Elle la releva puis me regarda fixement dans les yeux.

- Harold, dis moi, qu'es que tu ressens vraiment, pour moi?

Et toi, Astrid? qu'es que tu ressens? J'arrive pas à savoir si pour toi, je suis un ami ou... plus.

- Je...

- des fois, je suis un peu perdu... Il y a des jours où... bah t'es normal. Et y a des jours où tu changes carrément, comme hier. Et tu vois, je me poses des questions... dit-elle

- Et bien... je...

Elle me tourna le dos.

- Moi, tu vois... je regrette hier... Je regrette que ça n'est pas marché... Je regrette que l'autre abruti ce soi ramener... Je pourrai revivre ce moment... J'aurai du mal à vivre sans toi, Harold... me coupa t-elle

- Astrid...

Je m'avançai vers elle, la boule au ventre et la gorge serrer, décider à lui avouer une partie de mes sentiments.

- Je regrette aussi... mais pour moi, tu es beaucoup plus... Tu es graver dans mon cœur. Je t'assure, il ne se passe pas une seconde sans que je pense à toi, la preuve, même la nuit, je pense à toi. Je suis désoler, de ne pas avoir été toujours là pour toi. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour me rattraper...

Elle se remit face à moi avec un grand sourire, et se jeta dans mes bras. Elle m'enlaça et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Je croyais... que pour toi, ça n'avais pas d'importance, que j'étais rien qu'une simple amie... sanglota t-elle

-Tu es tout pour moi...

elle me serra encore plus et me chuchota à l'oreille

- vraiment? alors prouve le moi.

Que je lui prouve? Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon...

Je la regardai dans les yeux, lui caressai doucement la joue puis je fermai les yeux et m'approchai doucement, jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres puissent enfin se rencontrer. Elle se laissa faire, et me rendit mon baiser.

Ca ne dura que quelques secondes. Je me décollai d'elle, pensant que, cette preuve aurait suffit à lui montrer que je l'aime.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et afficha un petit sourire sur son visage.

- ça me va.

Je lui souris à mon tour. Puis on se regarda longuement, je n'avais aucune envie de regarder ailleurs. J'étais limite, absorbé. J'étais amoureux, et ça me rendais fou.

Tout à coup, sans que j'eus le temps de dire un mot, elle m'embrassa fougueusement. Je sentis en moi, une chaleur, qui réveilla mes désirs les plus profonds... Elle commença à entrouvrir ses lèvres. A ce même moment, je sentis nos langues entrer en contact, et là, le plaisir y était.

Mon dieu, qu'es que c'était bon. J'avais l'impression que le temps c'était arrêter, et que personnes ne viendrait nous déranger... pas même ce crétin de Rustik...

* * *

Mon cœur ne cessait de battre. J'avais peur. Mais je devais tout lui dire. Il me prit la main et m'emmena loin de la forge, là où il n'y avait personnes... Je me mis en face de lui.

- Je dois te parler...

Je le vis baisser les yeux.

- Moi aussi, je dois te parler... à propos d'hier...

- C'est de ça que je voulais parler, justement...

Il leva les yeux. Je baissai la tête.

- Depuis hier, je n'arrête pas d'y repenser...

- tu n'es pas la seule. m'avoua t-il

Je décida de lui dire, franchement, et directement droit dans les yeux...

- Harold, dis moi, qu'es que tu ressent vraiment pour moi?

Il ne dit rien... Il souffla juste un petit " je..." . A ce moment là, j'ai eut carrément peur... Mais, je ne voulais pas m'arrêter maintenant.

.-des fois, je suis un peu perdu... Il y a des jours où... bah t'es normal. Et y a des jours où tu changes carrément, comme hier. Et tu vois, je me poses des questions...

- et bien... je...

je lui tournai le dos. En fait, je préférait éviter... Sa bouille, là, elle m'empêchait de m'exprimer, surtout avec une tête pareil... Il avait l'air perdu, ou désoler...

- Moi, tu vois... je regrette hier... Je regrette que ça n'est pas marché... Je regrette que l'autre abruti ce soi ramener... Je pourrai revivre ce moment... J'aurai du mal à vivre sans toi, Harold...

- Astrid...

Ouais, pardon... Je venais de le couper. Je le sentit arriver derrière moi.

- Je regrette aussi... mais pour moi, tu es beaucoup plus... Tu es graver dans mon cœur. Je t'assure, il ne se passe pas une seconde sans que je pense à toi, la preuve, même la nuit, je pense à toi. Je suis désoler, de ne pas avoir été toujours là pour toi. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour me rattraper...

Oh mon dieu... ces mots fit basculer mon cœur. Je savais pas quoi, faire ou dire... Je ne réfléchis pas et me jetai dans ses bras, avec un grand sourire. J'étais heureuse. J'avais carrément envie de pleurer...

- Je croyais... que pour toi, tout ça n'avais pas d'importance, que j'étais rien qu'une simple amie...

- Tu es tout pour moi...

- Vraiment? Alors prouve le moi.

C'est facile, de le dire avec des mots... Il fallait qu'il le prouve, et j'attendais qu'une chose...

Il me regarda puis me caressa la joue. Il ferma les yeux et s'approcha doucement de moi... de mes lèvres. Je fermai les yeux à mon tour, et me laissai faire. Je lui rendit son baiser passionnément. Rien que de sentir ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes, ça me donne du plaisir. Et c'est ça, que j'attendais...

C'était tellement bon, mais ça fut de courte durée. Il se décolla de moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- ça me va.

Il me sourit à son tour puis peu à peu, je me perdis dans ses pupilles... C'est comme si le temps c'était arrêter, on ne se lâcha pas du regard pendant un long moment.

Il fallait que j'agisse. Et le désir, prit le dessus, je l'embrassai fougueusement sur les lèvres. C'était de plus en plus intense, je me décidai donc, d'entrouvrir les lèvres et bientôt nos langues, entrèrent en contact. A ce moment, je ressentis de tout, du désir au plaisir.

J'étais au ange... Et cette fois-ci, les gens pouvaient venir, rien à faire, ils ne me décolleront jamais de ses lèvres!

Avec lui, je suis prête à tout faire, à tout tenter, à tout essayer!

Rien ni personnes, ne m'empêchera de l'aimer.

Après plusieurs secondes, voir minutes, on finit par se décoller, comme essouffler par cette étreinte. Toujours enlacer, on se regarda droit dans les yeux et chuchota simultanément:

- Je t'aime.

* * *

Voilààà, des reviews? :)


End file.
